


Accepting the Paradigm [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hendricksen attempts to make sense of the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting the Paradigm [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accepting the Paradigm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/gdrj)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/accepting-paradigm) | 3 MB | 04:27


End file.
